underwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Grillby
History Grillby, at the beginning of the war, was a normal barkeep, he had chains of restaurants all around the surface and underground that did quite well. But it went to shit when Asgore died. His bars weren't doing as well, and he was losing money, but he still had his daughter, that was all he needed. He was visiting a restaurant in a border town of the monsters empire, with his daughter, Fuka. This town, (justly nicknamed the Cesspool) was a hive for crime, but Grillby opened a bar there to help the poverty families with the money from it, even housing was built above it. After a long first day of work, Grillby and Fuka both headed back to the hotel....they never made it. A group of men shoved them into a alley and beat Grillby senseless, but made him watch as they raped his daughter, over and over again, every time he would pass out, they would wake him up and start again. When they were finished, they left them in the alley, Grillby crawled over to his daughter in time to watch her slowly die in his arms. He screamed out in pain, and attempted to chase after the men, but they had vanished. After a trip to the hospital to patch up, he headed to the police station to report the incident, because he had nothing else to do, he was a empty shell after the loss of Fuka. When he walked in, he lost his mind, the police officer, the one at the front desk, was one of the men who killed Fuka, he looked around at the police that were gathering around as he mumbled crazy sayings and realized, they were all here. He screamed and mureded them all, burned them all to a crisp and ran off, screaming and holding his head. He was never seen in the cities of the monster empire again. Appearance He wears a leather chest plate and iron shoulder guards. He wears Fukas necktie as a reminder of her. He wears a bear skin cape and his glasses are cracked. When he sees a human or monster in his territory , his fire turns a dark black and blue and he will kill the invader, then string up the corpse to ward off anyone else from entering. He wields a giant sword stolen from a human camp, it has magic dampening symbols on it, leaving his hands grey and scarred from using it. Personality * He hates both races, humans and monsters, * He is violent to everything, even animals * When alone, he will start to talk to himself, as if Fuka is there to listen. * He refuses to talk to anyone, Asgore the 2nd tried to recruit him....the messenger was found hung with his own intestines * Is obsessed with keeping Fuka's necktie straight * Will sometimes server drinks to no one. Powers He can, of course, throw fire. With effort, he can ignite the sword and slash streams of fire from it. He can use blue magic and light blue fire. Can cut down a redwood with one strike He can liquefy a body when he touches it.